


Big Brother Is Watching You

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brothers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "Could you please please write a one shot where Liam is Louis’ older brother and their dad has never wen around so Liam is kind of like a father figure to him and Liam’s really old fashioned, so Louis meets Harry at school and Harrys like a year or two older than him (they’re in hs) and they go on a few dates but Louis tells harry he has to meet Liam (whose like a senior in college) before they’re BFs so harry comes to dinner but he’s really nervous bc he really likes Louis and he wants to impress Liam do he can officially call Louis his bf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Is Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a gazillion years since I’ve written something, but I really hope you enjoy this. xx

Louis was standing in the school’s parking lot nervously tapping his foot on the ground. His older brother Liam had just dropped him off and Louis had waved him goodbye hastily, making sure he drove off again as soon as possible. It wasn’t that Louis was embarrassed that his older brother still took him to school every day. He was very grateful that Liam found so much time for him, even with his own uni plans going on and all that.

Since their father had never really been a  _father_  to either of them Liam had eventually taken over the father role for Louis. He was the one to protect him and take care of him, look after him. Unfortunately that meant that he also liked to snoop around a bit in Louis’ life and when Liam had dropped him off this morning and Louis couldn’t wait for him to leave again Liam cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly. He didn’t say anything though and Louis was glad he didn’t, because as soon as Liam’s car was out of sight a very familiar looking black range rover pulled up only a couple feet away from Louis, the driver blowing the horn.

Louis jumped a little and pulled the books in his arms closer to his chest as he watched the man behind the steering wheel cackle at his reaction.

“Sorry about that, babe,” Harry said with a laugh as he pushed the car’s door open and swiftly got out. He was grinning widely and shot Louis a quick look and a wink before he bent back down into the car to collect his bag. Throwing his bag over his shoulder carelessly Harry locked the car and then stepped to Louis’ side.

“Good morning,” he muttered lowly before he ducked down a little to press a soft kiss against Louis’ lips.

“Don’t,” Louis muttered, though it was more of a deep sigh against Harry’s lips and the taller boy laughed softly as he pulled back.

“Are we a little feisty this morning?” he asked lightly as he took Louis’ hand and then led him across the parking lot towards the front doors of the school.

“No,” Louis snapped, pulling his hand back. Harry only grinned.

“Okay, what did I do now?” he asked, sounding amused. “You didn’t seem to mind any of this on Saturday.”

Louis blushed at Harry’s words and only dug his hands deeper into his pockets. Harry was right, he knew it, but he didn’t like to admit it. On Saturday Louis had let him take him out for dinner and yes I had been nice, and no Louis didn’t mind them kiss  _then_. But now.. now people could see them. Niall could see them and if he told Liam, well..

“Stop worrying,” Harry muttered as he pulled Louis to a stop right after they had entered the school. He let his fingers caress over the crinkles on Louis forehead, his head tipped to the side in thought. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled back, trying to subtly glance up and down the hallway without pulling back from Harry’s touch. His fingers against Louis’ skin just felt to warm and comforting. So  _real_.

“Hm,” Harry hummed disapprovingly, clearly aware of the fact that Louis wasn’t telling the truth. “I’ll see you at lunch then, yeah?” And with those words he let his hands drop from Louis’ face, winked one last time and the strolled off down the senior’s hallway. Louis blinked twice, grabbing a hold of his books again before he turned and took another hallway, down to the classrooms for the sophomores.

As he walked he tried to forget about stupid  _pushy_  Harry. Dealing with him was just too much of a struggle for a Monday morning. Though Louis knew it didn’t matter that he had run into him in the parking lot. Because if he hadn’t he would have gone looking for him anyways. He was a hopeless case.

“Heeya!” Niall yelled as Louis stepped into his classroom. His friend was waving excitedly for him and Louis couldn’t help but grin as he strode over to his friend and plopped down in the seat next to him. “I was waiting for you in the lunchroom, but you never showed.”

“Er, yeah. Liam was running a little late today. I only just now got here,” Louis said with a half smile and Niall nodded.

“Got you a muffin,” the Irish lad continued and got a deformed looking and squishy muffin out of his bag.

“Thanks man,” Louis said with a laugh, looking at the poor thing in front of him. But it wasn’t the fact that Louis was pretty sure there were crumbs of something else – hopefully eatable – sticking to the muffin that made him push it to edge of his desk to “save it for later”, as he put it. He just really didn’t feel like eating right now, Harry’s touches and,  _god_ , the kiss still too prominent on his mind.

“So,” Niall prompted after a moment of silence, pulling Louis back into reality. “How was Saturday?”

“Uhm,” Louis flinched a little. Niall was his best friend, so of course he had told him that he was going to meet up with Harry. And well if he left out the fact that it was a date then so be it. It was only a minor detail anyway. “It was, uhm, nice.”

“You two been hanging out a lot lately, yeah?” he continued and Louis bit his lip.

“Well, he’s a good lad. Just that, you know.”

Louis shrugged and Niall cocked an eyebrow at him. So yeah, him and Harry had been going out a couple of times now. But he was spending just as much time with Niall, so the Irish lad really had nothing to complain about.

It wasn’t like  _that_.

~

Two class periods later Louis collected his algebra books from the table and let out a sigh, saying goodbye to the girl sitting next to him and then strolled off to the lunch room. The hallways were busy and there were loads of people walking his way, but on the corner by the girls’ bathroom Niall was waiting for him like he was every day.

“How was history?” Louis asked and Niall only rolled his eyes at him in response.

“I don’t know, I don’t care. Let’s get food.”

Louis laughed a little and let Niall drag him with him as they dropped their bags by their usual chairs and then went to get in line for the food distribution. Niall’s eyes sparkled with excitement as the lady dropped disgustingly gooey mass onto the plate on his tray and Louis had to suppress faking to gag. The lunch ladies probably wouldn’t take that too well.

When they got back to their chairs Niall took the seat opposite from Louis and dug right into his meal. Louis laughed at him and watched as more people scattered around their table.

He was halfway done with his meal (Niall had been done for  _minutes_ ) when a quite familiar frame squeezed into the little space between Louis and the girl next to him.

“Hey babe,” Harry greeted and Louis had to force himself to keep his eyes fixed on his plate. He didn’t want to see Niall’s questioning eyes or the stupid bright sparkle in Harry’s.

“Hey,” he muttered in response, tensing up when Harry rested his hand against Louis’ knee and squeezed lightly. “What do you want?”

To Louis’ surprise Harry pulled his hand back at that, making the smaller boy look up at him.

“You’re still grumpy,” Harry noted looking somewhat disappointed. Louis shook his head. He wasn’t grumpy. He just couldn’t have Harry acting like.. like  _this_  when they were around people. He couldn’t suddenly have a  _boyfriend_. What would Liam think?

“I’ll text you later, yeah?” Louis muttered as he got up from his seat, shooting Niall, who was questioningly staring at him, a quick look and then turned to leave. He almost ran into Harry’s friend Zayn who had been standing behind them, tapping his foot in annoyance while Harry and him had talked. He muttered a quick apology, grabbing his bag from the floor and then rushed out of the lunchroom to leave Harry and his _behavior_  behind.

~

Liam had afternoon classes on Monday so Louis had to walk home that day. He didn’t really mind though, it wasn’t too far and the weather was actually kind of nice even though it was only March.

When he got home he quietly slipped into his room, to not disturb his dad with whatever he was doing at the moment, and started doing his homework until Liam got home. He worked for almost two hours before the silent knock on his door signaled that it was time for dinner.

“Hey,” Liam said quietly as he pushed the door open.

“Hi,” Louis mumbled back as he closed one of his textbooks and then got up from between the mess of papers and books laying around him on the ground.

“You shouldn’t be doing your homework on the floor,” Liam scold him, but Louis only rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care,  _mom_ ,” he said back and Liam gave him a disapproving look, but kept quiet as the two boys made their way downstairs again into the kitchen. Liam had warmed up fish and potatoes and it smelled heavenly to Louis, after he had discarded his lunch halfway through.

They both grabbed a plate and then took seats opposite of each other at the small kitchen table. Liam chatted on for a while about his classes today and his upcoming final exams and the graduation. Louis could tell he was excited and only ate in silence as he let his brother ramble on.

“So,” Liam prompted after a while, putting his fork and knife down to look at Louis. “About this morning.”

Louis swallowed hard. There was no way Liam had seen him and Harry, was there? “What about it?”

“You seemed.. nervous.”

“I wasn’t,” Louis said quickly.

“You know you can’t lie to me, right?” Liam said with a soft smile. Louis knew. He couldn’t lie to Liam and Liam couldn’t lie to him. It was their.. brotherly connection or whatever.

“Well,” Louis began, biting his bottom lip. He put his silverware down as well and gazed down at his hands in his lap. Might as well tell Liam. Once he knew he could after all finally  _be_  with Harry. “What if I was.. seeing someone?”

“Seeing someone?” Liam’s face was unreadable.

“Yeah?” Louis tried again, fearing his brothers reaction. If he told him to stay away from Harry, he couldn’t-.. But Liam had only ever wanted his best and he knew what was the right thing to do, so if he said-.. no. He couldn’t-

“A guy?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied and he wanted to roll his eyes at Liam. What would he be seeing a girl for? Liam knew he was gay.

“And he’s your boyfriend?”

“Well, uh. Not  _really_. Not yet?”

“What’s his name?”

“Uhm. Harry. Harry.. Styles,” Louis said reluctantly. Liam’s expression was still unreadable and Louis was slightly scared to find Harry murdered in a ditch by the school the next morning. “He’s a good guy, though,” he added quickly at that thought. Liam’s mouth twitched a little.

“How old is he?”

“Well. Eighteen.”

“Eighteen? _Eighteen?_ Louis, you’re barely even sixteen!”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Louis mumbled under his breath, cocking an eyebrow at Liam.

“No, Lou. That’s not what I meant, just.. Isn’t there any nice boy your age maybe? I mean..  _eighteen_. That’s just.. trouble age. He’s gonna get you into drugs and alcohol and  _sex_.”

“Sex! Heaven forbid! Worst of them all,” Louis mocked, getting up angrily.

“Louis!” Liam exclaimed, getting up himself. He looked riled up and helpless and Louis felt bad for raising his voice, but Liam got it wrong this time. Harry wasn’t like  _that_.

“I just don’t want some douche bag of a senior to hurt my little brother.”

“But he’s  _not_  gonna hurt me. How man times have you successfully talked me into doing something that I don’t wanna do?” Louis paused for a moment and Liam opened his mouth, but Louis shook his head. “Zero times.  _Zero_. You say yourself I’m the most stubborn person in the world. Not even you, who should know all my weak points, gets me to do my homework on my desk. You really think he’s gonna talk me into sex if I don’t want to?”

“I sure hope you don’t want to, you’re  _sixteen_ ,” Liam said, his voice calmer than before. Louis only glared at him and somehow managed to roll his eyes at the same time, making Liam’s mouth twitch into a small smile.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment longer and in the end Liam gave up. “Fine,” he hissed, sitting back down in his chair. “Fine.”

Louis only eyes him suspiciously. “Fine?”

“If I catch you drunk  _once_ , if I catch you high  _once_ , if I catch you smashed or hurt or naked together or _anything._ Only _once.._  he’s gonna regret it.”

“Okay,” Louis swallowed.

“And I want to meet him. Bring him over for dinner.  _Before_  you go out the next time.”

“I..” Louis began, but Liam shot him another look, quirking an eyebrow and Louis only nodded. “Of course.”

~

The next morning at school Louis didn’t dare waiting for Harry in the parking lot, fearing that Liam might come back to take a look at them. And so he went inside after Liam dropped him off and waited right behind the doors, gazing outside, his eyes searching for Harry.

He didn’t show however until after the first bell rang and Louis cursed silently as he hurried to his own first period class. If he got a tardy now Liam would immediately link it to Harry and Louis would probably be forbidden to see him once and for all.

Niall quirked an eyebrow at him when Louis showed up just seconds before the second bell rang and Louis told him Liam was running late again, but this time he was almost positive that Niall didn’t believe it.

Classes with Niall weren’t all that bad, but algebra afterwards was pretty darn boring and Louis was looking forward to the lunch break, preparing what he’d say to Harry. When the bell finally rang he followed his usual path, picking Niall up on the way and before they knew it they were both seated at their usual table digging into their lunch. Louis gazed around, trying to spot Harry, but as usual the seniors, and especially Harry, were ones of the last to trickle in.

“Louis?” Niall asked from across the table and Louis turned his head to look at his friend. “What was that _thing_  yesterday? With Harry. At lunch.”

“Oh,” Louis sighed. “Uhm.”

“Did you fight?”

“No, it’s just that, uhm..”

“And why does he call you  _babe_?”

“Yeah, about that, actually. Well.”

“Are you two like..” he paused and Louis shrunk in his seat. “Like.. a  _thing_?”

“Well-” Louis started, but there was really nothing more to add and he only shrugged and gave Niall an apologetic smile.

“Seriously who is  _not_  gay at this school?” he muttered then, before digging back into his food. Louis laughed. His eyes trailed off again and he scanned the lunchroom, spotting a large group of seniors in their usual corner. Undoubtedly Harry was with them.

“I actually wanted to talk to him about something,” Louis said out loud, more to himself than to anybody else, but Niall looked up anyways.

“Well, I’m sure he’s over there with his friends.” He nodded towards the same group Louis had been eying for a while now and Louis absentmindedly nodded.

“I’ll just.. go look then, I suppose,” Louis finished lamely and Niall nodded along to every words he said while he kept eating. “Right, so.” Louis got up and looked to Niall to receive one last reassuring smile before he walked over to the group of seniors. It didn’t take him long to spot Zayn who had his girlfriend with the colorful hair in his arms. And as always, Harry wasn’t far away, laughing with some girl Louis didn’t know while munching on his sandwich.

“Harry?” Louis tried tentatively, and probably too quiet for the loud noise of the lunchroom. Harry turned around anyways.

“Hey. Hi,” he said, hastily putting the sandwich down and wiping a few crumbs off his mouth. The girl he had been talking to gave Harry a pointed look and he turned around to face Louis instead.

A smile tugged on Louis’ lips and he wanted to say something cool something to impress Harry. Instead what came out was: “You- You weren’t there this morning.”

“No, I- No.” Harry chuckled. “I kinda slept through my alarm this morning.”

“Oh,” was all Louis could say in response, looking down at his fingers again. He felt the eyes of some curious seniors on his back and wanted to shake the uneasy feeling off.

“You never texted me last night,” Harry said all the sudden and Louis nodded guiltily.

“Yeah I, uhm, had a thing with my family and well. About that, actually, uhm, my brother. He- he wants to meet you,” Louis said slowly, sounding even more unsure than he had expected.  _Great_.

“I-” Harry’s eyes grew wider. “Your older brother? Liam?”

Louis nodded and didn’t like to admit it, but the fact that Harry remembered Louis telling him about his family caused hot and cold shivers to run down his spine until a pleasant warm feeling settled in his stomach.

“Uhm, okay. Why?”

Louis looked helplessly from Harry down to his hands again, biting his bottom lip.  _Because he’s worried you’re gonna get me drunk and high and then rape me?_  Not the perfect thing to say.

“I mean, I just didn’t know we were doing the meeting the family thing already,” Harry continued as Louis kept quiet. “I thought we weren’t even.. dating?” he added then in a small voice and this time to was Harry who had grown unsure. “Or are we?”

“Well-” Louis hesitated. “I- I wanna be, but my brother kind of has to, uh, you know. B-Because he’s like my, uhm, father. Yeah.”

“Oh.” Harry’s insecurity faded a bit and a small crept onto his face instead. “Oh. Well. I wanna be too, so.. great. So you can just introduce me to Liam and then we’ll be all good, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, because Harry made it all sound so easy. And did he just say he wanted to date Louis as well?  _Ahh_.

“Okay,” Harry smiled, reaching for Louis hand and touching it lightly. “You just let me know when, and I’ll be there.”

~

Louis thought that Friday would be good. Liam didn’t have classes on Friday night and it was long enough away for Louis to mentally prepare for everything. He didn’t think it was going to be such a big deal, but somehow everyone around him made it one.

Niall couldn’t stop blabbering on about how important it was that your family liked your boyfriend and vice versa. It didn’t so much scare Louis for that Friday, but it already made him dread the day that he was going to meet Harry’s family. If ever. If Liam didn’t kill him before.

Liam kept making new rules or dropping new hints on how Harry should behave for him to even dream about winning Liam’s approval. Louis passed on what he knew, but understandingly that only made Harry more nervous.

It was adorable to watch really, Louis thought, as Harry sat with him during every lunch break now and asked about stupid little things like the way to hold his fork or how to address Liam. He wanted to tease Harry about it, let him know that he was making too big of a deal about this and that Liam wasn’t actually a horrible person. But he also didn’t want Harry to behave stupidly and then have Liam forbid him to go out with Louis again.

So there they all were on Friday night, Harry so nervous he was almost shaking, Louis not far behind and Liam relaxed as he could ever be.  _Perfect_.

Liam had made a casserole for them and Harry had brought wine, which Liam found absolutely scandalous. He took the wine with a skeptical look at it, a raised eyebrow and an “I sure hope you don’t expect me to let Louis drink this?”. Harry shook his head furiously and Louis rolled his eyes at Liam, because seriously? He let him have a glass of wine every now and then for dinner. Louis didn’t say anything though, expecting that things wouldn’t necessarily get better by that.

The three boys sat down around the kitchen table and Liam loaded their plates with the delicious looking food.

“Smells really good,” Harry complimented and though it sounded a little forced Louis gave him a smile. Liam didn’t react at all and only filled his own glass with Harry’s wine while he let the younger boys stick to water.

“Right,” Harry agreed helplessly as Liam poured water into his glass. “Water’s better anyways. Makes sure you don’t get dehydrated.” Louis smiled again, barely capable of processing the endless awkwardness of the situation in his brain.

“So, Harry,” Liam picked up the conversation halfway through the meal. “I heard you’re a senior.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied and Louis couldn’t help but flinch a little.  _Sir_.

Liam smiled. “What do you plan on doing afterwards? Uni?”

“Yes,” he agreed again. “I’d like to become a lawyer.”

“Really?” Liam asked, sounding impressed for the first time that night. “You don’t look like one.”

Harry gazed up helplessly and shot Louis a pleading look. Liam had his eyes trained on his plate and Louis only shrugged back just as helpless with an apologetic look in his eyes.

“So Liam, how were classes today?” Louis asked, trying to take the focus of the conversation off Harry.

“Alright. Tough deal, uni, you know. Not for everybody.” He looked at Harry.

“Right,” the taller boy agreed tonelessly.

~

When they had all finished their meals and Harry had complimented Liam a hundred times more how delicious everything was, Liam was the first to get up and take his plate to the sink. Harry followed right after him, grabbing Louis’ plate as well. Liam shot him a quick look and then took the plates from Harry’s hand to place them in the sink as well.

“Why don’t you grab a seat in the living room?” Liam offered, even managing a smile directed at Harry. “Louis help me with the dishes, will you?”

“I can help,” Harry offered, but Louis had ushered him out of the kitchen and into the living room before Liam could protest.

When Louis returned to the kitchen Liam had let water into the sink, but was facing away from it, awaiting his brother. Louis stepped into the room tentatively, gauging Liam’s reaction. It was clear he wanted to speak with Louis alone, so Louis already expected him to comment on Harry one way or another.

“So,” Liam said after a while, looking at Louis with big eyes. The silence between them dragged on and Louis only grew more and more impatient.

“Yeah?” he prompted after a while, unable to bear the tension between them.

“Well,” Liam said slowly. “I’m gonna clean up the dishes and then go upstairs for a bit. No closing the living room door, no funny business. And he better be out by 11.”

“O-Okay,” Louis said, nodding quickly. “I..” he tried, but trailed off, trying to figure out what was going on on Liam’s mind. Did this mean Harry and him were in the clear? The confusion must have evident on Louis’ face, because after a while Liam only shrugged with a sheepish grin.

“He’s very eager to please,” was all he said before turning around to finish the dishes. “Don’t abuse that.”

Louis blinked and stared for a moment, but his brother kept his back faced towards him and so he only nodded slowly to himself and then stepped out of the kitchen, running a hand over his face. Well then.

He made his way into the living room where he found Harry sitting on the edge of the couch, tapping his foot in an unnerving manner. When Louis stepped into the room he got up quickly, his eyes wide and jumpy.

“Hey,” Louis breathed, taking Harry’s hand and tugging him down onto the couch with him. Harry’s eyes were still comically wide and Louis only grinned at him, pushing closer towards the taller boy and resting his cheek against Harry’s chest.

“So?” Harry wanted to know and Louis couldn’t help but smile, digging his face into Harry’s shirt.

“We’re good.”

There was silence for a moment and Louis felt Harry wind and arm around him, pulling him even closer before dropping a chaste kiss onto his hair.

“We’re very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Got a prompt yourself?


End file.
